Dying
by Angelayzn
Summary: Chris has always felt inferior to his family, but when something happens to him will he learn that he's just as important.


The last thing Chris remembered was his birthday, they had a party and were celebrating, but that was it, apart from that he couldn't remember what else happened that day, and the next thing he knew he was waking up, all alone, the manor looked like it had just been in a demon attack, everything was in disorder, the party decorations were scattered all over the place, but where was his family? Why had they left him thrown in the floor like that? Maybe they were taken by demons, and he had been left, after all he was non important, at least compared to his family.

There was Wyatt the twice blessed, his mom and aunts, the powerful charmed ones, his cousin Penny who was destined to lead the magical community, she was a source of good after all, part charmed, part cupid, she was basically what love, and goodness was supposed to be about, then there were his other cousins who for some reason or another he always felt inferior to, but he didn't care, at least not that much.

He tried to sense for them, but they seemed to be blocked, then he tried to orb, but the sensation never came, "what the hell?" he thought to himself, "what happened to my powers?"

There was a sound upstairs. He turned towards the staircase, and yelled out "MOM?"

However no reply came, he decided that he had to check it out, he went upstairs and one by one he checked every room. The first room was his and Wyatt's room, incredibly he found Wyatt there, he appeared asleep, so he decided to leave him, next was Phoebe's room, she was in there with her daughter Patty, they were both holding each other and crying, he wanted to ask them what was wrong but decided against it, he still had to see if the rest of his family was okay, he had to find his mom, he walked in to the next room, his aunt Paige's room, she was there with Henry Jr. her son, Henry Jr. was asleep in his mother's lap, and Paige just sat there, a trail of tears flowing in her pale cheeks, she looked defeated, and broken. The sight was heart breaking. Paige had always been one of the strongest, bravest persons he'd ever met, and yet here she was like all the joy and life had drained from the very insides of her soul, crying freely. "Chris had to fight the urge to go and tell her that whatever had happened, that it would be okay" but he still had to find his mother, and with every step he took he felt a growing pit in his stomach, something telling him that there was something very wrong.

Finally Chris went to his mother's room and slowly opened the door, she wasn't there however, and he suddenly got so scared, "had his mom died?" "Was that why everybody was so broken?" he ran to the only other place where Piper could be, praying that she would be there, and tell him that the others were just crying for something stupid like his party being ruined, he finally got to the attic and threw the door open, to his relief, she was there, sitting on the floor, he approached her, and noticed that she was crying as well.

"Mom?" Chris called out.

Piper didn't look up, instead, she said "oh Chris"

Chris looked at her "what's wrong?" he asked

"Everything is so wrong, it wasn't supposed to be like this" she said between sobs.

Chris walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, he was about to say something to comfort her when she spoke up.

"You weren't supposed to die"

Chris looked at her shocked, how could she think he was dead? He was right there.

"MOM, I'm not dead, I'm right here" he said trying to hold her hands, but instead they went through to her, he was about to say something else, when he noticed to door, the one that he had thrown open but never closed, yet when he looked at it now, it was closed, as if it had never been opened.

"No, this can't be happening", he ran out of the attic, pass the room, to the living room, where he had woke up, then he saw it his body, under a white sheet, blood, his blood spilled, tears welled up in his eyes, and then he remembered.

They had been in the middle of his party when demons attack, there were so many of them, and the charmed ones, Wyatt, and himself were fighting them off, buying the rest of the family time to get out house so they wouldn't be killed, Patty was fighting with Phoebe telling her she would stay and fight, that she was already old enough, but Phoebe was yelling back at her to leave, then Chris saw it demon saw that Patty was distracted and he threw a fire ball at her, Chris saw it and dived in front of Patty, taking the Fire ball straight on his chest, dying instantly.

"It's time for us to go" said a voice.

Chris turned around and saw a man, he was wearing a black outfit, and he asked. "who are you?"

"My name's Clarence, and I'm the angel of death" he said Patiently.

"aren't you a little late?" "I died a long while ago" said Chris truly curios of why he was just coming now.

"no Chris, there was something you needed to learn before finally being able to move on" responded Clarence.

"what's that?" asked Chris.

"that you were as important to your family as all of them, and they all loved you the same, regardless of not being as powerful as your family. Now you can move on"

Chris looked at Clarance and for some reason he no longer felt afraid, he now felt calm and peaceful, maybe it was okay to move on. And so he did.


End file.
